Conflictos
by Namroy Namikaze
Summary: Naruto es un mercenario que tiene conflictos con otros grupos y siempre pelean por poder, Naruto se hace llamar Kurama para que nadie descubra su identidad, Sasuke se apoda el Taka y Shikamaru se apoda el Kage.


Ayato (BK): Hola a todos, este es un fics creado por mi, es algo simple así que les pido apoyo..

¡Eres idiota! Este fics tiene algo...como lo digo...nad da igual, eres un pervertido.

Ayato (BK): Mira quien lo dice, el mas pervertido de todos.

El mio es mejor. Se llama...todavía no le eh puesto nombre..pero sera algo como "Por ella" o algo así.

Ayato (BK): Da igual. El mio es pura acción.

Si. si, lo que tu digas..

Diclaimer: Este fics participa en el reto **"los inner también pueden escribir fics".**

Los invito a unirse al reto. Aunque el mio llego un poco tarde..Te He.

 **Advertencias:** Escenas solo para mayores de 18 años.

 **Nota:** En serio, solo para mayores. Mundo alterno

los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a un tipo que vive en japón, creo que su nombre es Masaki Kishimoto. Esta historia la saque de mi pequeña imaginación.

Fic hecho por Ayato.

* * *

 _ **... Conflictos..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!.**

Los disparos sonaban como si fueran truenos.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!.**

La rapidez de las balas era increíble, tanto que si saliese ahora podría alcanzarme una.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!.**

Tal vez ya se deben de dar cuenta, pero lo diré de todas formas. Estoy en medio de una balacera en un edificio abandonado. Una balacera que decidirá quien sera el que salga con vida de aquí.

Si. Así es la forma de como funciona estos negocios en donde yo Naruto Uzumaki estoy metido.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!.**

Sus balas están golpeando la pared que esta delante de mi. No debo distraerme. Tengo que salir con vida para poder dirigir a mi gente.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!.**

Respondí a sus disparos con los míos. Sus balas o las mías eran la que decidirían el destinos de ambos. _Vivir o morir, asesinar o ser asesinado_ , eran lo único en que pensaba. No hay que dudar vivir y asesinar era lo único que debía pensar.

Corrí silenciosamente hacia otro lugar mientras me escondía. Cuando logre ver donde se ocultaba, saque mi Rifle y le apunte a su nuca. **Bang! Bang! Bang!.** Le dispare con mi Rifle y le propine un hoyo en su cabeza. Una razón por la que muere las personas es por descuidadas, así que si no cubres tu espaldas mueres. Otra razón, es por meterte en estos negocios, basura..

Por fin termino este duelo, esos idiotas no se cansan de buscarnos conflictos. Son patéticos. Sabiendo que no nos pueden ganar aun lo siguen intentando y eso me cansa.

Salí por la parte de atrás y subí al coche de la persona que mate, hablando de eso nunca supe su nombre. El chico era tan idiota que dejo las llave en el coche, con razón murió, el debió ser muy descuidado e inútil, tal ves lo enviaron a matarme para que me decidieran dél.

 **RMMM...RMMM...RMMM.**

prendí el motor y empece a conducir, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban mis colegas, en pocas palabras mi base. Ellos deben estar esperándome, Sasuke, apodado el Taka y Shikamaru alias el Kage. Todos tenemos sobrenombres para que no sepan nuestras identidades, el mio es Kurama. Nadie pero absolutamente nadie sabe mi nombre. Tuve que asesinar a mi único pariente, mi padrino Jiraiya. No llore ni lo lamente. Simplemente no tuve emociones.

 **RMMM...RMMM...RMMM.**

Estacione el coche y salí dél. Antes de entrar me asegure de que nadie me hubiera seguido o estuviera escondido por allí.

 **Ring...Ring...Ring**.

Toque el timbre y por una pequeña rejilla Kage se asoma y me deja entrar.

-llegaste temprano Kurama. No creí que estarías aquí antes de las seis. Terminaste con ese cabrón de Chouji rápido.

-Ya veo..con que se llamaba choque eh. Por cierto Taka ¿Que hora es Taka?.

-Menos de las cinco, en una hora tenemos una reunión con el grupo Hyuuga cerca del muelle. Nosotros los "Ryu Kuro" y los Hyuuga tendremos un acuerdo de alianza por un largo tiempo. Por lo tanto los lideres de ambos bandos deben de estar presentes, así que no faltes Kurama.

Si es cierto. Hace un mes no llego un informe del grupo Hyuuga pidiendo que formemos una alianza para así acabar con las otras bandas. Los Hyuuga son muy buenos en la hora de buscar armas de buena calidad y de reclutar gente y los Ryu Kuro somos buenos en la acción, la estrategia y en las sombras. Por eso si nos aliamos podremos cubrirnos las espaldas, o eso fue lo que digo Kage.

Taka no dejaba de verme, seguramente cree que faltare a esa reunión.

-¡Estate tranquilo Taka, hoy voy a ir!.

-Eso espero Kurama. La ultima ves que faltaste con los Inuzuka tuvimos que matarlos a todos. Este es una buena oportunidad y no hay que desaprovecharla, mira que no tenemos mucha gente, por lo máximo tenemos a 30 hombres y 5 son profesionales, aparte de eso estamos los lideres, Kage el estratega, yo el de la acción y tu el líder y mas Asesino.

-Esta bien. No te decepcionare Sasuke. Pero ¿por que llevas una cola de caballo como la de Kage?

-Oye Kurama, te dije que no nos llames por nuestros nombres, puede ser muy peligroso. Ademas yo llevo mi cabello como me plazca.

Kage se me acerca y me dice.

-Kurama, ya tengo lo que pediste.

¡Es cierto!. Había pedido que me falsificaran una acta de nacimiento, una cédula, y entre otras cosas falsas ya que no tenia nada que revelara mi identidad. Hace un año me encargue personalmente de eliminar todo lo referente a mi. En pocas palabras no existo.

-¡Dámelo, tal ves lo necesite con los Hyuuga!.

Kage me lo da.

-Oye Taka, ¿no deberías estar arreglándote para la reunión?.

-¡es cierto, Kage y tu Ya están listos!, me voy a arreglar entonces.

Sasuke, osea Taka fue a cambiarse de ropa, quedamos Shikamaru, o el llamado Kage y yo.

-Oye Kage.

-Umm.

-¿Quien es el líder de los Hyuuga?, ¿Es mujer o hombre?

-No se si es hombre o mujer. Dicen que era una persona de alta clase en Estados unidos. Su padre murió hace un año y tuvo que tomar el control de sus negocios. Por lo tanto podría ser fácil de manipular ya que nosotros somos mercenarios. Alguien como esa persona a seria muy fácil para ti pero muy difícil para Taka o a mi de manipular.

-Ya veo. No se que me pasa pero tengo una premonición muy mala acerca de esa gente.

-Tranquilizate. Tendremos escoltas, ademas de tu vasallo, ¿Como se llamaba?... Konohamaru. Si. Konohamaru. El estará una media hora antes escondido a 20 metros por si las cosas se complican.

-Él es bueno. Pero...bueno da igual.

Ya había pasado una hora y estaba esperando en el muelle a la líder de los Hyuuga. No deben de tardar, ya casi es la hora del encuentro.

Conmigo están Taka y Kage. El acuerdo era solo con dos escoltas, por lo tanto solo los trae a ellos. Creo que ella también vendrá con sus dos mejores escoltas. Por si acaso Konohamaru esta en un edificio cerca y nos puede respaldar.

Mire hacia los lados y me di cuenta de que había personas, no me sorprende, tal ves sean enfaldadores como Konohamaru.

Un coche negro venia hacia nosotros, tal ves sean ellos.

-Taka...

-Si. Son ellos.

Ya veo. Esperemos ver que clase de persona es el líder de los Hyuuga.

Del carro negro salieron un chico de cabello castaño y ojos de color...¿blanco, purpura? No se como describirlo. Otro era un chico de cabello blanco y ojos del mismo color que él otro. El ultimo era...¿Que? ¿Una chica? ¿Que hace una chica en esto?. ¿Este tipo esta loco o que?, ¿quiere que una chica lo escolte?...mmm tal ves sea la esposa del líder y no la quería dejar sola, tal ves el líder sea el de cabello castaño. Bueno da igual, ella era una chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos al igual que su líder. Es una chica muy atractiva y hermosa, cuando acabe la tregua lo matare y me quedare con su esposa.

Las tres personas se dirigieron hacia nosotros, por lo tanto estamos frente a frente. Solo una distancia de 5 metros nos separa.

Sonrió.

Taka se para al frente y pregunta.

-¿quien es su líder?.

Yo me pongo delante de él.

-tranquillo Taka. Creo saber quien es.

Taka muestra una cara de inseguridad pero al final me dejo pasar. Me situó frente a frente al chico de cabello castaño y le digo.

-Bueno para que nos has llamado. Líder de los Hyuuga.

El líder de los Hyuuga pone una cara desconcertada y mira a la chica. ¿acaso esta asustado y fue a ver si encontraba protección en su escolta?

-Hime-sama. ¿Estos tipos son los que llamas los mas rudos?

¿Hime-sama? ¡no me digas que el supuesto líder de los Hyuuga es...una chica!. ¿Una chica quiere hacer una alianza con nosotros? ¿acaso ella crea que aliándose con los Ryu Kuro encontrara protección ¿o que?

-¿Entonces tu eres su líder?

Kage le pregunta a la chica.

Ella asiente.

-No tengo que preguntar quien es el de ustedes ¿verdad?, seguro que es ese chico de la mirada fría.

¿Mirada fría? Se esta refiriendo a Taka. Pero el niega y responde.

-Aunque no lo parezca es ese rubio.

La chica me como si estuviese decepcionada. No la culpo yo también estoy decepcionado.

-mmm. Bueno antes de hablar...podrías decirle a tu francotirador que se retire. Realmente m molesta.

¡Mierda!, ¡se dio cuenta de Konohamaru! ¿Pero como lo hizo?

Hice una señal para que se retirara.

-retira los tuyos.

-Ya veo. ¿Te diste cuenta?

-Si. Son cinco en total y están en el este a 15 metros y al norte a 24 metros.

-Eres muy precavido. Bueno dejemos eso a un lado. Antes de los negocios déjame presentarte a mis escoltas.

Ella empieza a señalar al chico que creí que era el líder.

-El es Neji, mi primo y un bueno en no dejar evidencia de nada.

Luego señala el de el cabello blanco.

-El es Outsuki es el mejor en las armas de largas distancias y en no ser descubierto.

Ya veo. Entonces uno no deja rastro y el otro asesina sin ser descubierto. Es una muy buena combinación.

-Y yo soy Hime Hyuuga. Líder de los Hyuuga.

Bueno ahora creo que tengo que presentar a los mios.

Señale a Sasuke.

-El es Taka, es mi mano derecha y asesina a sangre fría. Es el mejor en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo a parte de mi.- entonces señale a Shikamaru.- este es Kage. Es mi otra mano derecha, es un experto en estrategias, el fue el que realizo la hazaña para que elimináramos a 5 bandas en un mismo lugar rápidamente. Y yo soy Kurama. Líder de los Ryu Kuro y no soy bueno en nada.

-Ya veo, osea que tienes al que haces los planes y al que lo ejecuta. Eres muy bueno reclutando a experto Menma Senju.

-Bueno. Menma Senju. Ya debes de saber los términos de nuestras alianza. Pero Te recordare los términos por si no te acuerdas Menma Senju.- ella empieza a explicar.-tendremos una alianza para acabar con nuestros opositores, ya que tu y yo tenemos enemigos. Creo que seria una buena oportunidad de acabar con todos ellos y así poder relajarnos. Luego de que acabemos con ellos podremos matarnos si quieres o seguir de aliados. Todo depende de tu decisión. Si aceptas entonces podremos brindarte de buenas armas y hombres fieles. ¿Que dices? Es un trato muy bueno ¿no crees?

-Suena un trato muy bueno. Hasta demasiado. Sobre todo en los hombres fieles, pero si son fieles, a la hora de decidir su verdadera lealtad seguramente seria hacia ti y no hacia mi y eso es una ventaja para ti ya que podrías obtener información sobre nosotros ya que ellos estarán con nosotros. ¿no crees?

-Eres muy cuidadoso Menma Senju. Entonces ¿Cuales son tus términos y que es lo que deseas Menma Senju?

-Tendremos una alianza e intercambiaremos información sobre nuestros enemigos. Puedes brindarnos con armas pero nosotros trabajaremos sin tus hombres, para ser preciso nosotros trabajamos solo con nuestra gente. Por lo tanto solo queremos armas.

-Esta bien. Podemos darte mas, pero si eso es lo que quieres entonces así sera.

-bien. Aprecio tu ayuda.

-Menma Senju. Quiero que nos volvamos a ver. Pero esta ves sin escoltas. Solo una salida sin informal.

-buena idea. A decir verdad estaba planeando invitarte a una cita.

Ella sonríe.

-suena bien. ¿Entonces que tal en okajama a las 10 mañana?

-suena bien.

Ella me da un papel en la mano.

-bueno eso es todo, asegurate de ir solo y no llevar gente escondidas Men-ma Sen-ju.

-lo mismo digo. Hime Hyuuga.

Ella sube a su coche. Luego de que se retira el coche yo me relajo mas. Eso fue muy estresante. No se pero algo me dice que si me junto con esa chica tendré un mal final. Tendré que ser precavido.

Hime...no creo que sea su nombre. Y creo que ella sabe que Menma no es el mio.

-Kurama. Esa chica creo que no es lo que aparenta. Ademas ella se parece a Hinata Hyuuga.

-Ya me di cuenta de que no es lo que aparenta Kage. No es muy de fiar.

-¿Asistirás mañana?

-Si. En verdad quiero hablar con ella y hacerla mía. Tal ves hasta me quede como líder de la mafia Hyuuga.

-Oye ten cuidado Kurama, sobre todo de ese tal Outsuki. Él no me da confianza.

Outsuki...ese tipo es en el que menos confió, y al parecer no soy el único. Hime Hyuuga le prestaba mucha atención a él. Tal ves ella tampoco confía en él. Hime y Outsuki...siento que ellos me causaran muchos problemas... esta sensación me produce escalofrió.

Luego de que terminara el encuentro me fui a mi residencia. No era muy llamativa, si lo fuera llamaría la atención de muchas personas ya que dije que trabajo como guarda espaldas.

Encendí la luces y fui directamente a la cocina a buscar una botella de whisky. Me serví un trago. Justamente cuando me estaba quitando mi traje se me calo un papel. En verdad se me había olvidado ese papel. Lo abrí y me di cuenta de que en el papel esta escrito una dirección de E-mail. ¿Para que me dio esta dirección de E-mail y de quien es?

Bueno deduciendo todo podría ser la dirección de E-mail de sus asistente por si quiero otra cosa. Así que me lo dio para que cuando quiera algo me comunique con su asistente.

Bueno. Si me dio su dirección tal ves deba dar el mio. No puedo solo tener el suyo y ya ¿no?. Tal ves la llame y le de mi dirección de E-mail

En ese mismo momento le envié un correo que contenía mi dirección de correo y mi numero de teléfono. Luego de eso decidí tomar una ducha.

Estaba en la bañera refrescándome y de pronto suena el celular.

Ring...Ring...Ring.

Lo tomo y contesto.

-¿hola, con quien hablo?

-¿hablo con el señor Menma Senju?

¿Donde habré escuchado esa voz? Me suena conocida... Menma Senju..eh. Entonces debe ser de gente de los Hyuuga los que llaman.

-Si. Con quien hablo.

La voz era de una chica, así que debe ser la secretaria.

-Soy Hime Hyuuga. ¿ya se olvido de mi señor Men-ma Sen-ju?

Entonces es ella. Hime Hyuuga. La supuesta líder Hyuuga eh..¿pero para que llama? Acodamos en vernos mañana así que no tiene por que llamarme. Parece raro. Le pediré a Kage que investigue mas sobre ella.

-Por favor solo Menma. Dejemos la formalizaciones.

-Bien Menma. Entonces me puede decir Hime.

-Bueno eso no importa. Para que usted me esta llamando ¿Señora Hime?.

Desde la otra linea se oyó un suspiro.

-No estoy casada ni comprometida Señor Menma. Así que es Señorita Hime. Que le quede eso claro.

Valla al parecer luce enojada. Esta Chica al parecer es muy difícil de tratar.

-Estoy afuera de su casa. Por favor ¿me podría dejar pasar?

¡pero que mierda paso! ¿como pudo descubrir donde vivo? ...ahora que lo pienso...ella tenia a un chico que no se deja descubrir por nadie...un tal Outsuki. Ese maldito. Tendré que encargarme dél cuando nadie se de cuenta.

Él es la persona que mas me preocupa..Outsuki...

Abrí la puerta y note que ella estaba sola.

-¿no tienes ningún escolta o acompañante?.-ella niega.-¿No te preocupa de lo que yo te pueda hacer?.

-Si intentaras algo explotaría este lugar. Instale una bomba cerca de aquí. Así que te recomiendo no hacer nada.

¡Maldita! Como se atreve..

Como sea...la deje entrar y nos sentamos frente a frente.

-¡Y bien para que haz venido Hime Hyuuga?.

-Oye no seas malo conmigo. Solo vine a ver como es el lugar donde vive el famoso Kurama. Al parecer es peor de lo que me imagine.

-¡No puedo permitirme tener una casa lujosa dado que la policía sospecharía de mi y entonces tendría un gran problema!. Ademas...¿no es hora de decirme tu verdadero nombre?.

-Ya veo. ¡Con que ya te diste cuenta de que era un nombre falso!.

De cierto modo siempre lo supe.

-Bueno. Normalmente no le digo mi nombre a mercenarios idiotas. Pero are una excepción contigo.

¿ ha llamado mercenario idiota? ¿Como se atreve a llamarme así?.

-Hinata..

¿? ¿A que se refiere? ¿Que quiso decir con Hinata?

-Mi verdadero nombre es Hinata Hyuuga.

¡entonces su nombre es Hinata! Hinata...Hinata...Hinata...¿Donde abre oído ese nombre? ¡Ha! si. Me lo dijo Kage después de la reunión. ¿Quien demonios es esta chica?.

Tenia una especia de botón en su mano. Tal ves eso era para activar la supuesta bomba si es que la hay. No sabemos si esta o no diciendo la verdad, pero por ahora me enfocare en que si la tiene y debo quitarle ese maldito botón.

-¿debo preguntarte el tuyo?

Mi nombre...no. Sera mejor que no lo sepa. Si alguien sabe mi nombre tendría que deshacerme de él. Entonces le diré otro.

-Mi nombre es...Minato Namikaze.

Ese es el maldito nombre de mi padre. Seria un rollo si supieran que soy hijo dél, así que desaparecí los datos de mis padres.

-¡Minato Namikaze!...me suena muy conocido.

-Te equivocas. No creo que conozcas ese nombre.

-¡Ah! si. Ese es el nombre del empresario con que negociaba mi padre. He oído que es rubio, tiene ojos azules y tiene como unos 40. pero tu no pareces de cuarenta.

-Debe ser otro Namikaze. No he hecho negocios con ningún otro tipo.

Ella me mira fijamente. Tal ves deba matarla ahora.

-Vale te creeré.

-bueno entonces largo.

-¿Que? No seas así. Ya que estoy aquí por que no me invitas un trago.

Maldición. Tendré que hacerlo..

-Bueno entonces siéntate donde gustes.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina a buscar unos vasos y aprovecho para llamar a Kage.

Ring...Ring...Ring..

-¿Que paso Kurama?.

-¡Me siguieron!. Comunicate con Taka y dile lo sucedido.

-¿Como te siguieron?.

-¡No preguntes solo encargate de que no te hallan seguido a ti ni a Taka. Yo me las arreglare.!

-Bien. Pero tenemos otro problema.

-¡Ahora que!

-Los Akatsuki quieren una pelea con nosotros.

-Ya veo. Entonces dile a los muchachos que se preparen ya que mañana tendremos una fiesta de sangre..y ademas quieo que investigue todo sobre Hinata Hyuuga.

Click. Corte la llamada.

Hinata entro por la puerta de la cocina y me apunto con un arma en mi nuca. Esa maldita...

¡Maldita chica!.

-¡Sera mejor que te arrodilles si no quieres morir Perro.!

-Jamas me arrodillare a una chica como tu. Los que se arrodillan son los cobardes y los que le temen a la muerte.

-Ya veo entonces te matare.

Comienzo a reír irónicamente.

-¿De que te ríes inútil?.

-jajaja. ¿Dime a que viniste?

Ella se sonroja, pierde la concentración por unos segundos y vuelve a ser como era antes.

-¡No te interesa inútil!

-Claro que si. Me interesa por que tiene que ver conmigo ¿no?.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Si. Lo sabes muy bien. Viniste por mi ¿cierto?. No te aguantaste y me seguiste solo por una cosa.

-¡Callate Maldito!

-Jajaja. Quieres sexo conmigo ¿no es cierto?

-¡Que te calles.!

Tome la desventaja de que estaba desconcentrado, le quito el arma y la volteo. Ahora mismo ella se encuentra abajo de mi. Tengo ambos brazos deteniendo los suyos.

-¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

-Bueno. Creo que ya sabes ¿no?.

Coloco mis labios en su cuello y empiezo a dar pequeños besos a su alrededor. Ella no intenta parar. Suelto sus brazos y me dirijo su pecho. Tiene unos grandes senos. Los empiezo a tocar con mis manos. Los apretó cada ves mas y mas y mas y mas que no puedo parar. Me dirijo hacia su boca y la beso sin parar. Ella aun no me detiene. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca y ella la recibe con la suya. Después de unos minutos me separo de ella. Y dijo:

-¡Sera mejor que vallamos a la cama antes de que me excite mas y te lo haga aquí.

Ella asiente.

Después de llegar ala Habitación la tumbe en la cama. Me quite la ropa mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Luego la vi.

Los labios de Hinata estaban ligeramente separados como si no pudieran esperar mas. Pero, en vez de unir nuestros labios hable nuevamente con la punta de mi lengua.

-Mmm..

Como si me buscara, Hinata saco su lengua, pero conteniéndose, me moví sobre ella antes de tocarla suavemente con la punta de mi lengua.

-Ah, mm...Ah...

Hinata dejo salir un sonido de enfado tanto por la anticipación y la necesidad mientras mi lengua callo abruptamente dentro de su boca.

-¡Ah...mm!

Fuertemente moví mi lengua alrededor.

Entrelace mi lengua con la de Hinata y chupe fuertemente mientras dejaba salir toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y empañados y ella estaba respirando erráticamente mientras saca mi lengua de su boca y luego procedí a lamer su cuello.

Cuando por fin llegue a los suaves valles que estaban arriba de sus pechos, los cuales habían estados ocultos hasta ahora, todo su cuerpo estaba lamido y agitado.

Tome sus manos y las aparte de sus pechos mientras lamia y chupaba mi camino hacia su pecho que estaba siendo gradualmente revelado.

Mientras torturaba ambos pechos de Hinata con mis manos, las convulsiones de Hinata y sus encantadores gritos se incrementaban con intensidad. Yendo un poco mas allá, baje al objeto que sobresalían de mi boca y algo violento comencé a morderlo, mientras al mismo tiempo el dedo pulgar e indice de mi mano izquierda torcía dolorosamente el otro pezón.

El cuerpo de Hinata repentinamente se puso rígido. Sus brazos los cuales ahora rodeaban la parte de atrás de mi cabeza apretaron su agarre.

-¡Oye! ¿Esta es tu primera vez? Estas muy excitada solo con esto.

-Si es mi primera ves. Así que se gentil ¿si?.

No pude aguantar mas y le introduje mi **** en su ****** lo movía atrás y adelante cada vez mas rápido, no me podía contener, tenia a una belleza delante mio y no la quería dejar escapar. Ella simplemente me deseaba y o quería pasar un buen rato y ella estaba aquí.

Era consciente de que los gemidos de Hinata se estaban volviendo mas fuerte mientras yo me movía pero no me importo.

Bueno...hicimos eso durante toda la noche hasta que llegamos al clímax y me vine contra ella. Nos dimos una ducha juntos y nos acostamos..

Al dia siguiente desperté y me di cuenta de que Hinata todavía seguía durmiendo. Decidí pararme. Me puse una sudadera negra con unos jeans. Tome una chaqueta y me la puse tomando unos lentes.

Salí de mi casa dejando a Hinata adentro. Le deje una nota que decía que se podría quedar hasta que se aburriera ya que tenia que hacer unas cosas..

encendí el motor de mi auto y me dirigí hacia donde Kage.

Cuando llegue los vi ya preparados con un grupo de gente.

-¡Ya tenemos los preparativos Kurama.!

-¡bueno que empiece la acción.!

Todos nosotros nos dirigimos a los autos y partimos a la acción.

Nos tomo 5 horas en llegar. Cuando llegamos a un edificio abandonado hice una señal de que fueran cautelosos. Le dije a todos que entraran y yo me fui al edificio de al lado.

El líder de akatsuki es Madara. Por lo que me dijo Kage, el nunca esta en una balacera, pero siempre esta cerca, así que decidí ir al edificio de al lado ya que era el único edificio cerca. Entre silenciosamente y vi a Madara observando por la ventana.

Si que es descuidado.

-Oye Madara.-el voltea a verme y se sorprende.-¡Sayonara!

Saco mi revolver y le disparo 3 balas en el pecho y una en la cara. Me pongo unos guantes y reviso el armario, descubrí 2 maletines y una foto de Hinata. ¿Que...? ¡Hinata!, ¿que hacia este sujeto con una foto de mi nueva chica?.

Abrí un maletín y descubrí que había era puro dinero. Decidí abrir el otro y encontré papeles, notas, documentos, estafas, etc.

Tome un documento que decía algo referente a los Hyuuga.

Decía mas o menos..

 _Quería la fortuna de los Hyuuga y le propuse al líder de ellos que fuéramos aliados, pero el muy imbécil me rechazo. No tuve alternativa y decidí matarlo con Outsuki, el ha sido fiel por un buen tiempo. Pensé que con haberlo matado los Hyuuga cederían, pero lo que ocurrió fue que la hija del líder tomo su puesto y lidero a los Hyuuga. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuuga. Era una super modelo en Estados Unidos y tenia varias personas como pretendientes._

 _Luego de eso decidí que debería tener un infiltrado en los Hyuuga. Así que envié a Outsuki allí para que fuera mi espía. Lo aceptaron fácilmente, eso me alegro mucho. Decidí proponerle matrimonio a la Líder Hyuuga pero me rechazo. Ella estaba interesada en Kurama. Ese maldito siempre se queda con todo. Después de descubrir eso me dirigí a mi casa. Hoy tengo pensado enviar a Outsuki a matarlo. El debe de regresar después de ir a una balacera, por lo tanto decidí que Outsuki estaría atrás de su casa y lo mataría. Bueno Madara, espero contar con tu ayuda. Para referirte a mi llámame.. ****_

Hasta hay termina ya que solo era una hoja. Tal ves halla mas. La hoja tiene fecha de hoy, entonces -

Outsuki debe estar planeando matarme Hoy...ese bastardo..

Salí del edificio y note que Kage había terminado con todos. Le hice una señal de que me iva por asuntos urgentes y me monte en mi auto. Conducí rápidamente..

Cuando llegue. Me estacione a unos 20 metros de mi casa. Fui por detrás por un callejón que yo solo conocía. Y como era verdad, Output estaba escondido detrás de la puerta. Le puse silenciador a mi arma y le dispare.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!.**

Ese inútil cayo al piso y me acerque a él. Pero antes de llegar el saco un arma y se suicidio el mismo.

¿Que diablos esta pasando? ¿Quien carajo sera ese imbécil que me quiere matar.?

-¿Que fue eso?

-¡Hinata! ¿Que haces aquí?.

-Te estaba esperando. Que sucedió Kurama.

-Alguien me quiere matar y te quiere a ti.

Ella se sorprendió y la calme. Entramos a mi casa y le explique lo que sucedía. Ella de vez en cuando se sorprendía y luego se tranquilizaba.

-Ya veo. Kurama, tengo algo que decirte. Ayer cuando terminamos de hablar unos de tus acompañantes vino hacia mi y me propuso matrimonio. Tal ves fue el que quiere matarte.

¡Maldición!, ahora mis colegas me traicionan he..esos malditos..

-¿Como era?.

-Llevaba una cola de caballo y tenia ojos negros.

-Eso no ayuda. Ambos tenían la cola de caballo ese mismo dia..

-Entonces llévame donde ellos y te diré cual es.

-No es tan simple. Si el que nos quiere nos ve juntos tendría la oportunidad de matarnos a ambos..

-Tienes razón...pero piensa en eso luego. Yo quiero hacer algo divertido hoy, ¿si?.

Sabia a que se refería. Ella quería repetir lo de anoche, no veo por que no complacerla, así que fui directo a la habitación y comenzamos de nuevo.

Al dia siguiente me levante temprano. Desperté a Hinata y le dije que se vistiera rápido.

Me lleve todos los documentos importantes, no iva a volver a este lugar. Incluso mis compañeros saben donde vivo, seria lo mejor para mi y para Hinata buscar un hotel donde hospedarnos.

Recorrí la ciudad en busca de un buen hotel y dejo a Hinata allí, luego en ese momento tomo el periódico en la mesa y me sorprendí por lo que vi. Había una chica que se decía que era el doble de Hinata. Entonces al ver eso tuve una gran idea y llamo a Konohamaru.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

-Habla Konohamaru. Que desea jefe.

-Oye. A quien le das tu lealtad.¿ A Taka, Kage o a mi?

-A usted señor.

-Entonces. Si yo decido matar a Kage y a Taka, ¿Tu estarías conmigo?

-Claro jefe. ¿Pero por que lo harías?

-Uno de ellos me quiere matar, por eso estoy siendo precavido.

-entiendo jefe. ¿quiere que los mate por usted?

-No. Tengo otro trabajo para ti.

-¿Cual. Jefe?

Le explique todo lo que debía hacer a Konohamaru y el se despide con un ok.

 **Al dia siguiente salí del hotel y deje a Hinata en la habitación. Le je algo como "no salgas de aquí hasta que yo regrese"**. Luego de eso me dirigí al muelle solo.

Konohamaru me estaba esperando con lo que le encargue.

-Hola jefe. Ya le explique lo que ella tiene que hacer.

-Bien. Entonces Hinata, Konohamaru, vallamos a donde Taka y Kage.

-Si.

Luego de eso partimos hacia donde Kage y Taka.

Estacionamos el carro y entramos al lugar.

Adentro nos esperaban los lideres de todos los bandos ademas de mis ex-manos derechas.

-Hola Kurama.

El que me saludo fue Taka. Lo único que hice fue dispararle 6 balas en la cara. Y todos en la sala se pararon. Entonces le explique por que lo hice y Kage pregunta.

-¿Pero como sabes que fue el?.

-Es simple. El siempre esta detrás de mi. El otro dia cuando conocimos a esta chica.-señalo a Hinata.- el desapareció. Incluso en la balacera contra Akatsuki el no estaba, por eso fue que deduje que fue él.

-Comprendo, ¡eso tiene sentido!

Después de hacer eso me dirijo hacia donde Hinata y le disparo 5 balas en la cara y ella queda desfigurada.

-¡Pero que Cojones haces idiota!.-me dije Kage.

-Simplemente era un estorbo.

Tras decir eso me marcho con Konohamaru.

Luego de eso yo y Konohamaru fuimos al muelle.

- **Konohamaru. Encargate de que la policía vea el cuerpo de Hinata. Luego de eso no dejes que la lleven a un hospital. Tienes que sacarla de allí y desacerté del cuerpo.**

-Entiendo.

Tras haber dicho eso lo dejo allí y me marcho al hotel.

Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta suena el celular.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

Era Kage.

-¿Que pasa ahora Kage?.

-El grupo Inozuka quiere una pelea con nosotros.

Tras recibir esa llamada me dirijo hacia donde Kage.

Estoy cansado por estar de aquí para alla.. tal ves i tiempo se acaba..

llegue donde el.

-Kura-

le dispare en el pecho.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Por que me traicionaste. Y eso se paga con la vida. Eres un idiota. Pensaste que ¿de verdad creía que Taka era el que me traiciono?. Eso fue solo para engañarte. Usando a Taka pude llegar a ti. Tu nunca estarías convencido en matar a Taka, pero cuando te dije por que lo hice, accediste fácilmente. Esa es otra razón por la que se que fuiste tu.

No le di oportunidad de hablar y lo mate.

Salí de su casa y me encuentro con 16 patrullas de la policía y 30 hombres de la fuerza militar.

Todos me apuntaron con sus armas y me dispararon..

 ***Gadeo***

Corro hacia la puerta de atrás sangrando y subo a un auto. Era el de Kage. El siempre dejaba sus llaves en el auto valla idiota.

 ***Gadeo** *

estoy perdiendo mucha sangre...

 ***Gadeo***

Tal ves no llegue a vivir para mañana.

 ***Gadeo** *

me paro en el hotel y subo difícilmente por el ascensor. Entro en la habitación y caigo.

 ***Gadeo** *

-¡Kurama-kun¡ ¿Que paso?.

Era Hinata. Le dije que se quedara aquí hasta que yo regresara. Ella realmente me hizo caso...jeje.

-¡Aguarda¡ llamare a un doctor.

Ya no podía oírla. Había perdido mucha sangre. Empece a retorcerme de dolor.. estaba cerrando los ojos. Hasta que recordé todo los momentos de mi vida, cuando mate a mi familia, cuando me acosté con Hinata y cuando mate a Kage y a Taka.

-Lo siento..Hinata. Nunca te dije mi nombre...yo soy Naruto..Uzumaki.

Ese dia cerré los ojos...

 **...Epilogo...**

 **Un mes después...**

Desperté con Hinata a mi lado. Ella estaba pacíficamente dormida mientras yo quito su mano de mi pecho y salgo a la sala. Revisaba el periódico y leí un articulo que trataba sobre mi. Dicen que aún no han encontrado mi cuerpo y que ya se a cumplido un mes de la muerte de la famosa modelo Hinata Hyuuga .

-¡Que estupidez!

Déjenme explicarle. El dia que vi en el periódico a una chica que se parecía a Hinata, le dije a Konohamaru que la trajera y le dijera que se hiciera pasar por Hinata Hyuuga por un tiempo. Así fue la la asesine para poder fingir su muerte, con eso Kage dejaría de buscarla y me deshaceria de una preocupación.

Luego de que reviviera los disparos de la policía, me dirigí al apartamento e Hinata me vio, llamo a un doctor y me curo, estuve una semana en cama pero no me importo ya que Hinata era una buena enfermera, hoy en dia todavía soy un mercenario y vivo de eso, también tengo dinero del que le robe a Taka y a Kage.

Hinata se queda en casa ya que tiene que seguir fingiendo que esta muerta. Así que todo el dia ella se la pasa es viendo unos DVDs o llama a unas amigas, claro que se hizo llamar Hime Uzumaki.

-¡Buenos días Naruto-kun!.

-¡Ah! Buenos días Hinata, despertaste temprano.

Es Hinata que se acaba de despertar, así que su cabello esta despeinado y ademas esta usando mi camiseta.

-Lo que pasa es que mi almohada se paro temprano y no pude dormir bien.

Se refiere a mi.

-Bueno. Ya que estas despierta ¿Que quieres Hacer?.

-Dormir.

-¡Estoy cansado, sera luego!

-Mouuuu.

Ella esta haciendo reproches y pucheros, pero hago que no hoy eso.

Luego de calmar a Hinata, decidí ir a mi próximo trabajo. Consistía en sacar del paso a una tal Ino Yamanaka. Es una rubia, eso debe ser fácil.

Lo siento por la chica, pero en esta vida uno vive y uno muere. En pocas palabras..

-Esta vida esta llena de.."Conflictos"

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Le gusto? Espero que si.

Ayato (BK): yo creo que no.

Damare!. Bueno no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.. nos vemos la próxima semana. (Creo)


End file.
